He Ain't Worth Missin'
by takimiromy
Summary: A oneshot 'bout RaeXBB. BB comforts Raven. Better than it sounds.


****

This is the reposting of a fic that got removed because it had song lyrics in it. They are gone now.

I'M BAAACK! Song fic writer extraordinaire (JK, but seriously, that's all I seem to be able to write!) Special thanks to my reviewers who gave me courage in my abilities as a writer so I could write this (oh, tear):**RperQueen; Raven the goth; dancingirl3; BlanchietheBlonde; huggiessuckgopampers; DragonWriter2; atredies; **and last but not least:** StarfireFowl13.**

Special shout out to **huggiessuckgopampers **and** DragonWriter2**: I SHALL KEEP THE FAITH!

Um, this takes someplace in the future. RaeXBB (naturally) The Titans are about 21-25 age area. They don't fight crime anymore, but are still really good friends. Oh yeah, Raven has control of her powers. Without any further ado, here is the story!

* * *

**__**

HE AIN'T WORTH MISSING

Garfield Logan lay on the picnic blanket without a care in the world. All that mattered to him was the beautiful girl lying next to him. "Do you know that you are absolutely gorgeous?" he inquired, staring deeply into her sapphire eyes.

"You're incorrigible, you know that?" Raven replied, a faint blush creeping into her cheeks.

"You know you love it."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I could think a few things," he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively and leaning in for a kiss--

The young man was abruptly awakened. He glanced around; no field, no picnic blanket, and definitely no Raven. He was just in his living room; the TV, now on different show than what he had fallen asleep watching, the leftover pizza on the coffee table, and a few other belongs scattered about.

Rubbing his sleep filled eyes, and cursing under his breath for being woke up at the worst moment, Garfield searched the room for whatever had woken him up.

It was then that he heard it, a sharp rap on the door. He glanced at the clock. _Who would be knocking at 3 o'clock in the morning?_ he wondered to himself.

He shuffled to the door, choosing to ignore the fact that he was only wearing a T-shirt and boxers. (wolf whistle!) He threw open the door. "What do you-" He stopped suddenly and immediately regretted his wardrobe choice.

Standing before him was Raven, the love of his life, that is if he ever got the courage to tell her. _God_, he thought, _she even looks great when she's crying. Wait- crying? _

"What's wrong, Rae?" his voice full of concern as he lead her to the couch.

She took a deep breath. " Mark and I had a fight a couple nights ago. I went to apologize to him tonight." Raven choked back a sob. " He was there with some girl and they were- they were-" She couldn't finish the sentence and broke down crying. He tried to hug her, but Raven shrugged him off.

"That jerk! I knew he was no good from the start. Figures he would do something like that." exclaimed Garfield. He lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes. " Don't cry. He's not worth your tears, Raven. Beside," he said, trying to lighten the mood, " You're making that beautiful face all wet and red." He said with a chuckle, wiping a tear from her face. It took all his willpower not to kiss her. _Cyborg says my feelings are 'painfully obvious' but the last thing in need to have Raven think I'm taking advantage of her. Still I could use this as a chance to prove to her that I love her. Then she'll forget all about that idiot!_

Raven gave him a watery smile. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around him and mumble 'thanks' into his cotton-clad chest.

They sat like that for quite some time; him reclined back into the cushions, and her embraced protectively in his arms.

"Sorry I came over so late," she said, breaking the comfortable silence that had been reigning. "I didn't know where to go. I was wandering around for hours and next thing I knew I was at your door."

"It's fine. You can come to me anytime you need some comforting. Your one of my best friends, Rae. I really care about you," he said, carefully choosing his words. "Remember what I told you ages ago, when we were still Titans? 'You're not alone.' And your not Rae, I'll always be here for you. Mark's just like Malchior; he's not worth missing."

This time Raven gave him a genuine smile, which empowered him to plow on. "Raven? I- I love you. And not like friends, I really love you. It's okay if you don't feel the same way or don't say anything back. You just had your heart broken so I'm not expecting anything. I just wanted you to keep it in mind when you get over Mark."

By this time Garfield was staring fixedly at his hands, he couldn't bear to see what emotions might be floating across Raven's face.

After what seemed like an eternity, Raven gently lifted his chin until they were staring into each other's eyes. "I think you might have just found the quickest way to heal a broken heart." said Raven, showing no hint as to what the words implied.

His heart thumping wildly at the chance that Raven might return his affections._ No, _he scolded himself_, don't set yourself up for disappointment! **Shut up, **_screamed another voice**_, she's going to say she feels the same! _**He waited with baited breath. "What is it?"

Raven began grinning. "You tell the person what they have been wanting to hear for years. I love you, too, Gar." She leaned forward and the two locked lips.

The two lovers shared a passionate kiss as the golden glow of sunrise enveloped them in early morning light.

****

The End

* * *

So, am I, or am I not, a one-hit wonder? (I love watching that on VH1)

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, DO NOT own Teen Titans or the song "He ain't worth missing." ( I LOVE vintage Toby Keith, you know pre- "how do you like me now" and the 'attitude' songs. Not that those are bad. I Still love him to pieces. I just LOVE his older stuff sooo much!)


End file.
